


Stiles Stilinski's Birthday Wish List

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, safe word, slight praise kink, so many tags im probably forgetting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is turning 18 and he knows exactly what he wants for his birthday</p><p>***</p><p>“Some of these things aren’t exactly, uh, vanilla.” The fact that Stiles was asking for sex wasn’t surprising to Derek, Stiles had made it abundantly clear that he was unhappy with Derek’s adamant stance that they not have sex until Stiles was legal, however the appearance of several kinks on the list did catch Derek off guard. He squinted at one item that had been hastily scribbled out and, yeah, that did say what he thought it said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Birthday Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for the wonderful [Rennie](http://girliero.tumblr.com/) and is basically a compilation of some of her favourite kinks thrown together in a lose story

Derek knew it was a bad idea asking Stiles “What do you want for your birthday?” the moment the words left his mouth.

“I’m so glad you asked,” Stiles told him with a grin. “I have a list.”

The piece of paper Stiles produced from his pocket was covered in writing in three different colour inks as though Stiles had made numerous revisions. Several items had been scratched out and others written in replacement, two things had ben underlined multiple times. Derek could tell that Stiles had written one thing out in particular three or four times, scratching it out each time before ultimately rewriting it at the bottom of the page with a question mark next to it.

“Something tells me Scott didn’t get the same list when he asked you what you wanted.” Derek deadpanned.

“Nope,” Stiles said popping the ‘p’. “This list is just for you and me.”

“Some of these things aren’t exactly, uh, vanilla.” The fact that Stiles was asking for sex wasn’t surprising to Derek, Stiles had made it abundantly clear that he was unhappy with Derek’s adamant stance that they not have sex until Stiles was legal, however the appearance of several kinks on the list did catch Derek off guard. He squinted at one item that had been hastily scribbled out and, yeah, that _did_ say what he thought it said.

“We don’t _have_ to do everything,” Stiles tried to take the list back from Derek. “They’re just things I might like to try. With you.”

“We have time to talk about everything on your list,” Derek told Stiles, pulling the younger man into a hug. “Right now I’m not saying no to anything. In fact this,” he pointed at an item halfway down the page, “I’m very interested in.”

Derek could feel himself blushing at the admission but the smile on Stiles’ face was worth the momentary embarrassment.

***

Stiles lay on his bed, naked and hard, watching Derek intently.

“You’re ready?” Derek asked for the umpteenth time.

“Derek I swear to God if you ask me that again,” Stiles warned. He wasn’t even able to come up with a good threat, he just wanted Derek to hurry up and touch him already. He had waited months for this.

Derek settled himself between Stiles’ legs and popped open the cap on the lube. He slicked up two fingers then pressed one of them against Stiles’ hole, watching the way Stiles’ muscles quivered slightly as he pushed his finger inside. Derek took his time. He let Stiles get accustomed to the feeling then started to twist his finger, moving it in and out of Stiles slowly. Derek looked up at Stiles face, the younger man was watching him and nodded. Derek added a second finger, pushing it in aside the first, and Stiles let out a small gasp at the stretch. Derek stilled and waited until Stiles’ breathing was steady and he nodded again. Derek curled his fingers looking for….

“Ah, _fuck_!” Stiles exclaimed when Derek’s fingers came in contact with his prostate.

Derek rubbed the pads of his fingers across that spot again and Stiles moaned, pre-come leaking from his cock. Derek added more lube and worked a third finger into Stiles. The werewolf fucked Stiles with his fingers until Stiles was rocking back against his hand.

Derek pulled is fingers out of Stiles and Stiles whined but was quickly silenced when he saw Derek ripping open the condom packet.

Derek repositioned them so he could get a better angle. He pressed the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole and pushed in slowly.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, it felt like the air had been punched out of him. Derek was about average length but he was thick and even with the prep the burn as he was stretched around Derek was a shock to the system. Derek stopped and cupped the side of Stiles’ face with his hand, rubbing his thumb across Stiles’ cheek.

“We can stop,” Derek said.

Stiles shook his head. “Please, keep going.”  

Derek rocked back and forth, entering Stiles a little more at a time.

“You’re doing so well,” Derek told him. “So good.”

Stiles smiled up at Derek and focused on keeping relaxed.

He wasn’t sure when the burning stopped, when the pain stopped and pleasure began, all Stiles knew was that one minute he was clenching his teeth and the next he was moaning and asking Derek to move faster.

Derek did pick up the pace, but only slightly. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles or push him too far too fast.

However Derek didn’t really need to be worried about whether or not Stiles could take it because once Stiles was used to the feeling of having all of Derek’s cock in him he couldn’t get enough. Derek knew Stiles had a dirty mind but the words that came out of the teenagers’ mouth were completely obscene and the moans that accompanied them could have rivalled a porn stars noises.

Stiles reached down and wrapped his long fingers around his dick. Derek watched Stiles’ eyes fall shut and his mouth open wide as pleasure overtook him completely.

“I don’t think I can last,” Stiles said biting his lip not much later.

“It’s okay,” Derek assured him. “You can come.”

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles, the kiss was sloppy and Stiles groaned into it. Derek could feel Stiles’ hand moving between them as he stroked himself to orgasm.

Derek came not too long after Stiles. The sight of Stiles with come streaked up his stomach, mouth hanging open, hair a mess, and cheeks flushed red, was all too much for Derek.

Derek kissed Stiles again, properly this time, once both of them had recovered from their orgasms.

“That was amazing,” Stiles sighed happily. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Derek grinned. “Happy birthday.”

***

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, picking at the covers and resisting the urge to check the time again. Stiles had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes but Derek had promised that Stiles could take as much time as he needed. Derek didn’t even know if he was into this item, he’d tried thinking about it but couldn’t picture it properly. But after discussing everything on the list at length he’d realised he’d try anything once for Stiles.

When the door opened Derek looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of his boyfriend.

Stiles was wearing a pair of lacy, pastel pink panties as well as matching thigh high stockings. The panties sat low on Stiles’ hips and Derek could clearly see the outline of Stiles’ cock through the sheer fabric.

“Derek?” Stiles asked hesitantly when Derek didn’t say anything for a few long moments.

“I- wow. _Wow,_ ” was all Derek could manage. He tried to look at Stiles’ face but his eyes kept snapping back to the underwear, he was completely mesmerized.

“Yeah?” Stiles was blushing but he was smiling too. He did a little turn for Derek to show off all sides.

Derek nodded, rendered speechless by the way Stiles’ ass looked covered by thin lace.

Okay so maybe he was into this.

Stiles walked over to the bed so he could stand between Derek’s legs. Derek brought his hands up and cupped Stiles’ ass; the lace under his fingers was softer than he’d expected.

“You look so good,” Derek told Stiles, looking up at him. “Really fucking amazing.”

Stiles’ blush extended from the tips of his ears to halfway down his chest but his smile just got wider as Derek complimented him. Stiles bent down to capture Derek’s lips with his.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was on his back and Derek was hovering above him, kissing his collarbone. Derek’s thigh was between Stiles’ legs and Stiles rolled his hips up against Derek, desperate for some contact. Derek responded by shifting himself slightly so Stiles had a better angle and could get the friction he wanted. Stiles dug his blunt nails into Derek’s shoulders and Derek kissed him, sucking on Stiles’ bottom lip, before returning his lips to Stiles’ neck.

Derek worked his way down Stiles’ chest and abdomen, pressing opened mouthed kisses to the pale skin as he went, while Stiles was propped up on his elbows, watching through heavy lidded eyes.

Derek started to mouth at Stiles’ hard cock through the panties and Stiles groaned, dropping back onto the mattress with a soft thud. Stiles fisted one hand in Derek’s hair, the other in the sheets, and bucked his hips up to Derek’s mouth.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up,” Stiles gasped, tightening his grip on Derek’s hair.

Derek moaned against Stiles, his own cock twitching in his pants. Derek was very much okay with being responsible for Stiles coming in his panties.

So Derek continued to kiss, suck, and lick at Stiles’ cock and balls as best he could. The younger man squirmed beneath him, obscenities falling from his lips.

Stiles realised that Derek, the _asshole_ , was in fact going to keep it up and moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was having a difficult time trying to hold back his orgasm; every time Derek moved his mouth the lace would drag across Stiles’ dick in the best way possible and the noises the werewolf was making as he sucked through the fabric were perfectly obscene.

“Fuck, Der- _ek,_ ” Stiles let out a choked off sob and scraped his nails across Derek’s scalp.

The scent of Stiles’ come filled Derek’s nostrils and he licked a final broad stroke up Stiles’ cock, chasing the taste.

Derek sat back once Stiles was spent and undid his pants, finally freeing his dick from the tight confines of his pants. Stiles watched as Derek wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself.

“Are you gonna come on me, Derek?” Stiles asked, words slurring slightly, still blissed out from his orgasm.

Derek let out a noise that was supposed to be affirmative but was closer to a guttural moan than a word.

The werewolf took a deep breath in through his nose and breathed in everything about Stiles’ scent. Stiles lay below him, spread eagled on the bed, skin flushed red, panties soaked through with saliva and come. The sight alone would have been enough to make Derek come, but then Stiles kept talking…

_“Come on Derek. Come on me. I came in my panties for you, now come on me and mark me as yours.”_

…and Derek couldn’t hold back anymore. He came up Stiles’ stomach and chest while Stiles smiled serenely, coaching him through with filthy words the entire time.

Yeah, Derek was _definitely_ into this.

***

“Where did you even get these?” Derek asked, looking down at the bed in disbelief.

“I keep telling you Der, the internet is an _amazing_ place,” Stiles replied. A shit eating grin had been plastered on his face since they started opening the packages.

Stiles turned back and continued talking about the pros and cons of each toy, he had obviously done a lot of research which wasn’t surprising. However Derek was quietly amused that Stiles was able to say the phrase “butt plug” multiple times without laughing.

“…and this one comes with a remote.”

Derek took the remote from Stiles and examined it closely. “So, theoretically, the plug could be in you and I could be turning it on and off at will?”

The predatory gleam Derek got in his eyes should not have excited Stiles as much as it did.

It took them ten minutes to work out the terms of their bet (it took so long because Stiles finally broke and started laughing which made Derek laugh too). They agreed that Stiles would wear the plug, with Derek in charge of the remote, all day (well 8 hours), if Stiles could last the day without coming or asking to take it out then Derek would fuck him and if he couldn’t then Stiles wouldn’t be allowed to come for three days (Stiles had argued it down from a week).

At first Stiles thought it would be a pretty easy bet to win, Derek pressed the button on the remote on and off a few times to see Stiles react to the unfamiliar sensation, but Stiles felt like he could handle it.

The sheriff was working a double shift and had left Stiles a lengthy to do list so Stiles deemed it the perfect time to do all the chores; it would waste some time and he could talk Derek into helping him.

Derek decided to let the plug vibrate the entire time Stiles was doing the dishes, he turned it on and off at random intervals while Stiles folded laundry, and he followed Stiles around the house turning it on whenever Stiles missed a spot while vacuuming or mopping. Derek didn’t so much ‘help with chores’ as he did ‘watch Stiles squirm while cleaning’.

It wasn’t until after all the chores were done and they had eaten lunch that Stiles realised it might not be as easy as he had thought.

Stiles slumped down on the couch and tried to stifle the groan that was ripped from his throat by the action. With the new angle the plug was just able to brush against his prostate, it was too short and the angle wasn’t good enough to press against the bundle of nerves properly but it was enough to drive Stiles mad. Even as he shifted and tried to get a more comfortable position he wasn’t sure if he was trying to get more or less pressure against his prostate.

Derek, who had been watching Stiles with an amused grin, pressed the button on the remote and failed to hold back a laugh when Stiles groaned again.

“You are _evil,_ ” Stiles whispered through clenched teeth.

“Do you want to give up?” Derek asked even though he knew the answer.

“Not a chance in hell.”

Derek shrugged and moved over to the TV to put a movie on.

Stiles lay in the most comfortable position he could find, completely unable to concentrate on the movie that was playing. Even though the plug wasn’t against his prostate anymore he knew that if he shifted in the right way it would be, and he knew it would feel so _good_ to have it pressed firmly there while it vibrated, but that would probably make him come in his pants and lose. And he was not going to lose.

Out of the corner of his eye Derek kept an eye on Stiles, watching him twitch and jerk whenever Derek decided to make the plug vibrate. Derek also paid close attention to Stiles’ scent to make sure the younger man was actually okay. Stiles had the power to stop all of it if it got too much, all he had to do was say one word, but he could also be incredibly stubborn so it was up to Derek to step in if he thought Stiles was pushing himself too far. There was a hint of pain, probably more discomfort, to Stiles’ scent, but it was almost completely masked by excitement and pleasure, so Derek sat back and enjoyed making Stiles squirm.

They were 7 hours down when Derek suggested they order pizza. Stiles had been all for that idea, the end was in sight, Derek was going to fuck him, and they were getting pizza.

Of course Derek had only suggested it because he wanted to see Stiles react when he turned the plug on in the middle of Stiles paying the delivery man. And the reaction was just as funny as he had hoped it would be.

When the clock finally ticked over to seven pm and the eight hours were up Stiles cheered.

“I did it!” The teenager stood with very little grace and started heading for the stairs. “Now, _please_ hurry up because I think I might actually die if you don’t fuck me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed as though having sex with Stiles was such an inconvenience but shortly followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

Stiles stripped off his clothes while Derek watched patiently, palming his cock through his jeans. When Stiles saw that Derek was still clothed he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Derek will you please touch me?!”

Derek undid his jeans but didn’t rush to remove them or get any closer to Stiles.

“Don’t make me beg,” Stiles said.

Derek shrugged as though he wasn’t standing in the middle of Stiles’ bedroom stroking his cock. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you beg.”

Stiles squared his shoulders and nodded. He walked over to the bedside table, pulled out the bottle of lube, and then got comfortable on the bed. Stiles removed the plug and immediately replaced it with a slicked up finger.

“Please Derek,” Stiles voice was low and raspy. “Please fuck me. Fill me up and fuck me hard, fuck me until I’m screaming,” Stiles added a second finger. “Please Derek, I want your cock so bad. I want to feel you inside of me, stretching me wide. _Please Derek.”_

Stiles’ head was thrown back, his cock was hard and leaking pre-come against his stomach as he pumped two fingers in and out of himself, begging Derek to take him. Stiles was so lost in begging and fucking himself on his fingers that he didn’t even hear Derek get undressed, didn’t notice Derek had moved until the bed dipped under the older mans’ weight.

“Turn over,” Derek commanded in a soft voice.

Stiles nodded and withdrew his fingers, he rolled over and propped himself up on his hands and knees. Derek settled himself behind Stiles and grabbed the lube and condom lying on the mattress. Stiles was breathing heavily in anticipation while Derek rolled the condom on and slicked himself up more.

With the plug being in all day and the short fucking from Stiles’ fingers Stiles’ hole was slightly stretched but the girth of Derek’s cock still made Stiles gasp when Derek pressed into him.  Derek took the first thrust slowly, he let Stiles get accustomed to the feeling before he started moving again. After a few short, slow thrusts Stiles was pressing back against Derek, making needy little noises.

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and picked up his pace, Stiles moaned in encouragement.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles hissed when Derek shifted slightly and his cock brushed against Stiles’ prostate.

Derek managed to hit the same spot for the next few thrusts and Stiles couldn’t do anything but let out a series of moans, each louder than the one before.

Stiles’ arms were getting shaky from holding himself up so he let himself fall onto the mattress, his face pressing into the sheets. Derek let go of Stiles’ hips and ran his hand down the smooth expanse of Stiles’ back then threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. With his other hand he reached around and wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ cock, moving it in time with his thrusts.  

Derek thrust into Stiles as hard as he could without hurting him but still Stiles begged for more, gasping out _“harder”_ and _“faster”_ between moans.

Stiles came chanting Derek’s name, voice muffled by the mattress. Derek clenched his teeth and continued pounding into Stiles while Stiles slurred nonsensical things about how amazing Derek is and how _fucking good_ his cock felt. Stiles was spent but he still kept rocking his hips back to meet Derek’s thrusts and clenching his ass around Derek’s cock.

A low moan was ripped from Derek’s throat as he came, his cock buried in Stiles’ ass.

They were quiet until Derek pulled himself out of Stiles and Stiles finally lifted his head up off of the bed.

“Next time you wear the plug,” he told the werewolf.

Derek let out a shaky laugh and nodded even though Stiles couldn’t see him. “Deal.”

***

The lights were all off at the Stilinski residence when Derek pulled up in the driveway.

“I thought your dad was supposed to be here tonight?” He asked Stiles as he killed he engine.

Stiles checked the time. “It’s only 8:30, he said he wouldn’t be getting home until nine. We’re actually early for once.”

Stiles leaned over to kiss Derek and Derek was more than happy to kiss him back but then Stiles’ hands were on Derek’s belt buckle, moving deftly to get it undone.

“Stiles,” Derek pulled back. “Your dad could be back literally any minute.”

“So?” Stiles asked, kissing Derek again.

“So,” Derek managed to say with Stiles peppering kisses across his face. “We could get caught.”

“And?” Stiles was clearly undeterred by Derek’s reasoning.

Stiles’ hands worked quickly and he had his fingers wrapped around Derek’s cock before Derek could think of what to say next. Derek quickly glanced around; they were in direct view of any neighbours who decided to look out their windows but it was dark enough that someone would have to be pretty close to the car to see what they were actually doing. At least Derek hoped that was the case. Stiles didn’t seem to care. Derek reached down and pushed the drivers’ seat back away from the steering wheel to give them more room. Even in the dark Derek could see the ridiculous grin that Stiles gave him.

Derek thought that Stiles was just going to give him a handjob until Stiles repositioned himself and leaned down so he could get his mouth on Derek’s cock.

Stiles was still learning and developing technique but he was enthusiastic and made such needy noises as he took Derek into his mouth, so Derek was completely hard in almost no time at all.

The head of Derek’s cock hit the back of Stiles’ throat and Stiles gagged, he pulled back with tears pricking at his eyes but he didn’t stop. He took a breath in through his nose and went slower this time. Derek watched as his cock disappeared into Stiles’ mouth, he had one hand on the top of Stiles’ head and the other was gripping the edge of his seat, he focused on not bucking his hips and fucking into Stiles’ mouth.

Derek groaned and dropped his head back against the headrest when Stiles had swallowed him all the way to the base. He threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair, when Stiles pulled back he tightened his grip. Derek guided the younger mans’ head, he didn’t take control, he helped Stiles keep a rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down.  

Derek lifted his head and watched through half closed eyes and every now and again Stiles would look up at him; Stiles’ lips were stretched around Derek’s cock but Derek could see the self-satisfied smirk in Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles hummed around Derek’s cock which made Derek’s hips buck up involuntarily, Stiles gagged again slightly but instead of being put off he hummed again, more prepared for Derek to react the second time around. Stiles had one hand around the base of Derek’s cock and he was using his other hand to massage Derek’s balls.

“Fuck, Stiles, I’m gonna come,” Derek warned, his voice a harsh whisper.

Stiles started to pump his hand up and down Derek’s shaft that was slick with saliva while he swirled his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, teasing the sensitive underside.

When Derek came Stiles tried to swallow it all but he could feel some of it leaking out the corner of his mouth. Stiles sat up and wiped the come off his chin with his index finger, he gave Derek a bright grin then put his finger in his mouth to suck it clean.

Stiles still had his finger in his mouth and Derek’s cock was still out when the drive way was suddenly illuminated by the headlights from the sheriff’s car.

“You can do me later,” Stiles told Derek cheerfully. He gave Derek a kiss on the cheek then jumped out of the car to go greet his father.

***

This was simultaneously Stiles’ best and worst idea ever.

Once they had agreed on boundaries and Stiles had promised multiple times to say stop and use the safe word if he wanted it to end it had been relatively easy to get Derek on board with the whole “tie me up and tease me” idea.

In fact Derek had taken to the idea like a duck to water.

Which explained why Stiles was tied to the bed, achingly hard and _begging_ Derek to touch him and let him come.  

Derek managed to look almost bored as he knelt in between Stiles’ legs and listened to him plead and beg. The older man trailed his fingers up and down the inside of Stiles’ thighs, always stopping before he got too close to Stiles’ cock.

Stiles felt like he had been hard for hours now, but he couldn’t really be sure. Every time Derek started to stroke him he would stop right when Stiles was on the edge and never gave him enough to actually come.

This is what Stiles had wanted and Derek was giving it to him. Stiles swore and cursed Derek to hell and back and begged to be touched, but under the anger and desperation there was the distinct smell of pleasure and excitement and every time Derek denied Stiles an orgasm he could detect the spike in happiness from the human.

Stiles was completely naked with hickeys littering his pale skin and silk scarves securing his hands to the headboard of the bed. Derek was still wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, his erection bulging against the fabric; that was the only indication that he was actually interested in what was happening since his face was completely blank.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Derek announced as though Stiles hadn’t been begging for him to do just that for the past half hour. “But,” He warned, looking Stiles in the eye. “You don’t get to come until I do.”

Stiles nodded wildly. “Yes. Please, I promise I won’t come until you let me. Please fuck me.”

Derek took his time preparing Stiles and Stiles might as well have been talking to no one for all the good begging Derek to hurry up did him.

Tears formed in Stiles’ eyes when Derek slid into him in one firm thrust, but it wasn’t out of pain, it was from the realisation that not coming before Derek was going to be a lot harder than he thought. But he was willing to try.

Derek fucked stiles hard, each thrust leaving Stiles feeling breathless. Thankfully though Derek kept his hands on Stiles’ hips because Stiles was certain that if Derek touched his dick he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming.

When Derek’s thrusts started to falter Stiles could tell that he was getting close to coming so Stiles did what he does best and started talking again.

“Fuck yes, Derek. Oh my god it feels so go-od,” Stiles breath hitched as Derek’s cock brushed his prostate. “Your cock feels so perfect. Are you going to come, Derek? Please, _fuck,_ please come in me. I want it so bad.”

Derek came with a broken moan while Stiles begged loudly for his come.

“Derek,” Stiles whined once Derek was no longer inside of him. “Can I come now?”

Derek nodded, “Yes,” he said still slightly breathless. “You’ve been so good for me tonight,” Derek started stroking again. “You’re so perfect. Come for me, Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t need any more encouragement and came after a few short strokes from Derek.

“So perfect,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear while Stiles was still shaking through his orgasm.

***

The two men lay together quietly in the dark, their quiet breathing the only noise in the room. Stiles had his head resting on Derek’s chest and Derek had one arm wrapped around Stiles, with his free hand he massaged the fragile skin of one of Stiles’ wrists that was starting to bruise from when he was tied up.

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly.

“It’s okay,” Derek whispered back. There was no need for them to be so quiet, but it felt wrong to talk loudly. “I’d do anything for you.”

Both of them knew they weren’t just talking about the wrist massage, or even the sex.

Derek closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat; it was steady and strong.

“I love you,” Derek told him and smiled to himself when Stiles’ heartbeat skipped and picked up. Even after all these months together, even after all the declarations of love, even though Derek had been the first one to say it in the first place, Stiles’ still reacted the same way whenever Derek said ‘I love you’.

“I love you too,” Stiles replied. “I always will, I always have.”

“I always will, I always have,” Derek echoed the promise and confession that they kept for the private, quiet moments like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so do i get my best friend status back?
> 
> u can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
